Flashes of Fear
by Dakari Wolfe
Summary: One day a thunderstorm passes through Miami. That day Austin learns something he never knew about his partner, Ally. Which inevitably leads to somethings else. Read to find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally! Enjoy!

**Flashes of Fear**

by _**Dakari Wolfe**_

An _**Austin & Ally**_ **One shot**

**Ally POV**

The thunder bellowed and I felt the walls shudder. I was in practice room at Sonic Boom. A small drizzle had broken out as I was closing up, and now it had escalated into a full blown thunderstorm. There's something I've never told anybody; I have a massive fear of thunderstorms. The thunder makes me think of the roar of a crowd, and the lightning the flashes of cameras or the spotlight shining in my face. Stage Fright kicks in at the strangest times, don't it? I'm curled up under the piano at the moment, shielding my face from the windows. My whole body is trembling and the rain pelting the glass wasn't helping to calm my nerves. I leant back on the wall, my arms wrapped tightly around my legs. A small tear crawled out of my eye and I couldn't hold it in anymore. My waterworks broke and soon my face was wet. A deafening crack belted out like a gunshot and I let out a small screech. Minutes later I feel my cell phone vibrate. I slip it out of my jeans pocket and slide the lock with shaking fingers. It was a text from Austin. My heart involuntarily skipped a beat and a small smile broke my terrified mask.

_Hey Alls, what's up? Pretty_ _nasty storm out there._

My fingers fumbled on the touch screen keyboard and I managed to type a reply.

_Yeah. Wish it would just go away._

_Same here. I'm so BORED. Where are you? I'm stuck at Billls. _

_I'm stuck at Sonic Boom. _

_Who's there with you?_

_No one; my dad left during my shift and I forced Trish to go back to hers. _

_Haha, yeah that sounds like trish. brb I gotta do something_

_Okay.. text you later_

I sighed and locked my phone, sliding it back into my pocket and leaning my head against the piano leg. The thunder still echoed in my ears and lightning flashed in my peripheral vision. As I let my mind drift, I heard a knock on the practice room door. I slowly got to my shaky feet and stumbled towards the door. Opening it a sliver, I peeked outside. There I was met with the sight of a drenched Austin Moon.

I smiled and opened the door more, letting him come in.

"Hey Alls."

"What are you doing here? Why are you all wet?"

"Well, you said you were alone, and I couldn't leave you alone in this horror movie-ish weather, could I? A serial killer alien might come and eat you alive!" Austin spoke with complete seriousness, which scared me.

"Austin... you do know there aren't any _real _aliens... right?"

"They are out there, Ally. We just don't have proof... yet." he stated matter of factly.

"If you say so." I rolled my eyes, chuckling quietly.

Just then thunder roared outside and I let out a screech of surprise, lunging forward and grasping Austin's damp shirt in my fist, burrowing in his shoulder.

Austin jumped slightly in shock before wrapping his arm around the shivering girl, letting his face nestle into her soft auburn hair.

We stayed like that for what seemed forever when I leaned back to look into Austin's eyes.

"You never told me you were afraid of storms, Ally." Austin whispered.

A small tear escaped my eye and before I knew it, Austin's thumb had shot forward and delicately wiped it away.

A small smile reached my mouth and I blushed. Slowly, Austin started to lean toward me. My heart started to flutter in my chest and it seemed like slow motion; but too slow. My hands stretched out, cupping his cheeks and pulling him forward, our lips meeting.

I was totally entranced in the kiss when he pulled away and smiled at me.

"So Alls... will you be my girlfriend?" he asked and I felt warm inside.

"Of course, Austin."

And then, _of course_, thunder broke out.

Almost immediately my face was buried into his chest. He chuckled and hugged me closer.

"Hey Austin?" I asked.

"Yeah, Alls?"

"Tell anyone about my Astraphobia, and I will _end_ you."

"Understood!"

end.

_"Will you be there to hold me, _

_When the lightning flashes across the sky?_

_and the thunder roars_

_When I can't hold my head high?_

_and my fear soars._

_When I feel I can't make it?_

_Can I count on you, to be there to hold me?_

_To hold me."_


End file.
